Best present ever
by XX-HeadOverConverse-XX
Summary: another clerek! i just love the idea of them together! i do not own darkest powers or any of the charecters!


(Chloe POV)

I blundered down the stairs, missing the last two, which sent me sliding into Derek's back.

"Ugh." He spun around and caught my waist before I hit the ground, releasing me quickly when I was stable on my feet.

"Sorry. It's to early to walk." I mumbled through a yawn. Derek smiled softly, which sent my heart fluttering. I felt the blush rising on my cheeks.

"Happy birthday, Chloe" he said, lightly. I mumbled a thank you and looked down quickly, blush heating my face. Derek cleared his throat.

"Simon's looking for you." he smiled a rare small smile.

"Sure." I agreed and followed his bulking figure into the kitchen. Tori yelled a happy birthday over the mixer she was spinning. I sat in the chair across from Simon who beamed at me.

"Happy birthday, Chloe." he said with a pat on my hand. Why did it sound so much better when Derek said it? I glanced sideways at him, he was leaned against the far wall, scowling at the ground. Wasn't he just smiling? When Simon continued to rub circles on the back of my hand, I politely pulled away. his smile faltered slightly but brightened again when Tori began to speak.

"So, Chloe, we need to find you something to wear." she said wrinkling her nose at my jeans and tee shirt.

"Umm… Okay." I said, following her back up the stairs.

After 2 hours of debating over my outfit, Tori settled on a hot pink mini dress and a pair of faded and hole filled jeans. She curled my now blonde hair and pinned back my bangs into a mini bump. I looked nice, and for some reason, I hoped Derek thought so too. Finally she was finished with me, so we headed back down the hall towards the stairs, meeting Derek coming up the stairs. He stopped in front of me, his eyes never leaving the floor. Tori and her impatient self, began hastening him.

"Move Wolf-boy, we have places to go and Simon's to see." She beamed at his name. I rolled my eyes and looked up to see Derek looking at my face. Embarrassed I looked away quickly, hiding my blush from him.

"Sorry." He whispered, low enough only I could hear him, and walked past me towards his room. I felt bad for not saying anything, and that he was walking away.

"Aren't you coming to the party?" I turned to Derek, who was half way in his door. He stopped and turned to me, with a smile. It was small, but a smile none the less.

"I'll be down in a minute, I forgot something." he continued into his room as Tori hustled me down the stairs.

Simon was putting the candles on the cake, when we made our way into the kitchen. Tori and Simon hurried me to blow out my candles, but I refused. I was going to wait for Derek.

"Just blow them out, Chloe, so you can open your presents." Tori pleaded. Derek walked past me, sneakily pulling my amulet out of my pocket. No one else noticed, and Tori's pleading got to me.

"Fine." I growled under my breath. In one deep breath I blew out all 18 candles. Tori and Simon sang, off key, happy birthday, as Derek tried not to laugh and Tori shot glares at him.

"Presents!" Simon declared, before the cake was cut. Tori quickly agreed and glowed as Simon grabbed her hand leading her to the dinning room. I was hungry and they could wait, so I sat down grabbing a plate and a piece of cake. Derek stood leaning against the wall, a confused look on his face.

"Are you not going to open your presents?" he ask, coming to sit beside me, backwards in the chair. His hair fell over his bright green eyes and crossing his arms over the back of the chair. I was sure he could hear how my heart sped up, and a bright blush beamed on my cheeks.

"In a few. I'm hungry, plus it's my party, they can wait." I meant it to sound polite and soft, but to my ears it sounded mean. Derek nodded and mumbled something that sounded like '..girls.' I glared at him, and he pretended to cower behind the chair, chuckling. Simon raced into the kitchen, breathless.

"Tori says… that if you don't… get in here, she's going to…. open your stuff for.. you." he managed, leaning over to catch him breath.

"What's up with your lungs, man?" Derek asked, standing to pat his brother on the back. Simon shook his head, as if trying to clear it.

"I ran." he admitted, still attempting to breath. Tori yelled for him in the other room. Simon rolled his eyes and added. "From that." pointing over his shoulder toward the dinning room before walking in that direction. Derek huffed, everyone knew he was not Tori's biggest fan.

Breaking the awkward silence that followed, I stood, throwing away my plate and grabbing Derek's sleeve, pulling him towards the commotion Tori and Simon were causing. If he was surprised, or shocked, it didn't show, he followed my steps without hesitation. I felt bold and was honestly shocked at my rash movements.

The dinning room was decorated in bright streamers and balloons. The noise we had heard earlier was the result of a Tori fit.

"Tori, stop it." Simon yelled over the popping of the balloons. Tori whirled at him and sparks shot out of the end of her fingers, popping two balloons beside his head.

"Screw you, Simon Bea." Tori growled, sending more blue sparks flying at his head. Simon's hands shot up, and blocked the sparks. They continued their match until Simon used a binding spell on Tori, rendering her helpless. Out of breath and exhausted, Tori didn't try to break it. Simon walked up retied her left shoe lace.

"If you weren't so jump and harsh, that would have been really easy." Simon glared, and Tori matched it. Somehow during their argument Derek had moved me behind him, his hand gripping my shoulder. I shivered involuntarily, as the magic show made the air tense and cold, and leaned closer to Derek's massive build.

"Done?" Derek asked, breaking the staring contest. Simon jumped and Tori glared at Derek's voice.

"Oh, hey…did you see that?" Simon allowed. Derek nodded, and I peeked around his broad shoulder. Simon smiled at me.

"Sorry, about that." coming up to stand beside me. Derek moved away to stand near Tori, handing her a napkin. She looked at him confused and he motioned to her arm, blue icing was smeared down past her elbow.

"Thanks." she mumbled. Simon grabbed me in a one armed hug, making me gasp in surprise. Tori giggled and Derek found the darkest corner, behind the table to sit in. when Simon released me, he whispered in my ear.

"Happy birthday, Chloe." I nodded, gently pulling away from him. I liked Simon, but as nothing more than a friend. His face fell slightly as I walked towards Tori.

"Presents." I whispered to her, she got the hint that no one wanted an awkward silence.

"Now open your presents." Tori falsely ordered, grabbing one off the table. Simon ushered me into a chair.

Tori beamed over my shoulder as I opened each gift. Movies from Simon and clothes from Tori. I glowed at the gifts and turned to show Derek, but was disappointed to see he wasn't there. Simon and Tori struck up a conversation, giving me the chance to sneak of to find Derek..

He was sitting under a tree about 100 feet from the house, staring intently at the ground. I leaned softly against the old oak and kicked a pebble towards his leg. He gave a low chuckle and reach back towards me. I took his hand, butterflies fluttering in my stomach, and let him pull me around the tree. I sat beside him, and my heart fell, when he let go.

(Derek POV)

Chloe was trying to be sneaky and lean against the tree, but with my super human senses, she wasn't doing very well. A small rock rolled to a stop after bouncing off my leg, I looked up to see Chloe peeking at me from around the tree. The timid look on her face, plus the adolescent attempt at getting my attention, made me chuckle. She smiled a smile that reach her eyes, when I reach back and took her hand. That smile send chills down my arms and back, she had the most beautiful smile, a bright, radiant glow filled her eyes when she smiled like that. Chloe took my hand, so large over hers, and wrapped her fingers around it. I could feel a smile rising on my face, but held my mouth in a firm straight, not scowling, line. I pulled her lightly and she stumbled to the ground. I could not stop the smile that spread on my face, followed by a surprising chuckle. Chloe's eyes shot up and she blushed a bright pink, wiping dirt off her hands, some falling on her bare knee. Without thinking I reach out and rubbed it off, she shivered slightly and I hurriedly removed my hand.

"Sorry." I mumbled, Chloe glanced up at me through her thick lashes, and smiled.

"Don't be." she whispered. I grinned freely at her now, "I.. forgot to give you your birthday present." I reach in my pocket and pulled out the tiny silver thing I searched weeks for.

(Chloe POV)

Derek held is closed hand out expectedly, knuckles up. Curious I held mine open under it, he opened his hand and a small, shiny, silver necklace fell in to my palm. I, still speechless, stared at it. Derek stared at me gauging my reaction.

"Wow… It's …. wow.." I looked up at him, willing the tears to reside, "Wow." Derek smiled and flipped my amulet out of his jacket and slid it into my hand, tapping the ends of my fingers lightly.

"Well, what do you think?" Derek asked excitedly.

"I love it, Derek. Really. It's…." I couldn't help but stare at him, his bright green eyes glowing.

(Derek POV)

I was so lost in her eyes I didn't notice she had stopped speaking until I felt her cold hand on my cheek. I snapped back into reality and saw the worried expression on her face, I gave her my brightest smile and heard her heart skip. Wow, I had caused that. Chloe didn't move her hand, but slowly made circles on the corner of my mouth with her thumb. My eyes closed involuntarily and I leaned against her palm.

" D? Thank you." Chloe whispered. It shocked me that I was able to feel her breath on my lips, I opened my eyes to see her inches from my face.

"Chloe?" she shut me up quick, when she crushed her mouth against mine. When she pulled back, she smiled at me and stood up and began to walk away. I sat there in shock as she turned quickly and looked at me.

"D?" I couldn't find my breath so I nodded instead. Chloe smiled.

"Thanks." she said before walking back to the house.


End file.
